Walter C. Dornez
Walter C. Dornez is a hellsing member and serves as it's butler since he was young. He has been serving the Hellsing Organization for over 50 years now and has served at least two masters. History Walter has lived with the Hellsing family for perhaps his entire life. Walter was educated at Balliol College, Oxford (where Arthur Hellsing and Sir Hugh Irons were educated) after World War II, and studied philosophy and politics. Hellsing: The Dawn records Walter and Alucard (in female form) storming Millennium's base during World War II in Warsaw, Poland,and putting an end to their first attempt at creating an army of artificial vampires. Powers and Abilities 'Human: (Kid/Old) '''Despite being a human, Walter possesses exceptional combat skill on par with or exceeding many supernatural beings. During the initial Millennium assault on Hellsing, he dispatched a large force of ghouls with almost inoculate ease and confidently engaged an artificial vampire. Later on, during another sudden Millennium invasion, Walter quickly killed an entire squad of artificial vampires that were coming at him and aiming to kill him without taking a single step and with casual ease. He also appears to be very physically durable in his youth as a 14-year old kid, as can be seen when he engages the Captain in The Dawn. Specifically, he was able to withstand multiple punches from the Captain, even though such blows are shown to have a fairly detrimental effect on even fully vampiric Seras as he blew off her arm with a single punch and is physically stronger than any vampire with the possible exception of Alucard. As such, it is possible that Walter had some artificial physical enhancement as a human; a single punch from the Captain would kill any normal human easily. This would also explain why Walter retained much of the ability he had in his youth, though, until it's been more strongly implied, Walter probably just has supreme disciple and control over his body. It is possible that the Captain was more powerful during the London incident due to having aged, but as human Walter's wires had the same effect on him in 1944 as in 1999, this appears unlikely. Walter jumped from a plane while at high altitudes without a parachute and carrying Alucard's wires with his wires and landed successfully so he could endure abnormal temperature changes. His speed and agility are of particular note, and even in his old age he was able to easily dodge bullets from assault rifles and actually blitz through all of them without a single scratch on his clothes all while within a narrow corridor and there was no obstacle in the way to interfere with the bullets. In his youth, Walter displayed great acrobatic skill and even as a senior citizen he still can perform exceptional feats of balance and coordination. His strength is also considerable, while he was a kid, Walter can break through a window while being weighed down by Alucard's coffin which was gripped onto by his wires and this was done after he had jumped from a high altitude out of a plane without a parachute. Walter was also able to flip a long table filled with food dishes with just one kick while in mid-air and being involved in a scenario of dozens of soldiers firing bullets at him at close range. He was able to injure and even make The Captain bleed from a single headband to the face, sending The Captain back and falling down where The Captain was not fazed by Walter's razor sharp wires that can cut through steel and concrete nor did he fall back against a fully developed Seras's punches. In old age, he has demonstrated a good amount of strength as he can use it as support for his sharp wires to cut through riot shields and body armor without difficulty as well as being able to somewhat lift the Jackal while in a briefcase (The Jackal weighed around 35 pounds) and the Harkonnen (which weighed around 120 pounds). Walters primary weapons are a set of very long monomolecular razor wires, which he controls as if they where extensions of his own body. The wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble though he can use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them. Human (Prime): Walter's prime is probably around his late 30s given how young he looked during his vampirization. It's unknown how strong Walter was during his prime, but one could guess given his feats while as a kid and as an elderly man. An old Walter commented after he supposedly "missed" that he couldn't compare to his younger days, suggesting that prime Walter had superior accuracy, precision, aim, and control over his wires than his other human versions. He would be much more intelligent, calm, and mature than the kid Walter who was rather easily influenced by emotion and made arrogance as his weakness. He would also have a lot more combat experience plus comparing old age and young age, Walter would have had much more stamina and most likely retained the durability he had as a kid. Even so, nothing is known about the abilities about human prime Walter other than his feats in his vampire form which is stronger than any of his human forms and statements made while he was in old age. Vampire: When turned into an artificial vampire by Millennium, all of his abilities where restored to their full extent. When the transformed Walter first appears in the manga, his micro-filaments wrap around several buildings and slice them in half, with no evidence of any physical strain on Walter's part. In his final battle with Alucard, he demonstrated previously unseen abilities with his wires, including stopping a high fall (slicing several buildings in half in the process), forming mesh shields to block bullets (specifically he was able to stop and caught via his wires several Casull bullets shot at him by Alucard), and binding targets and controlling them as puppets(such as when he inserted his wires into Luke Valentine and manipulated his body and movements to his own will). Walter was able to keep up with Alucard and react to his attacks, when Alexander Anderson augmented with the Nail of Helena was caught by a direct charge attack by Alucard in that same form and died as a result. He could use his extended wires that reached above skyscrapers and covered at least a city block (if not multiple city blocks) with superior profiency and with equal speed that the wires displayed while Walter was using them as a human. He regained the durability he had when he was a kid as he could take a solid punch from Alucard to the face while Alucard was in Level Zero (his strongest form) and recover a couple of seconds later. He gained a regenerative factor as a standard for vampires in which he could heal from direct punches to the face by Alucard as well as the wounds caused by high caliber sniper bullets fired by the Iscariot marksman Heinkel Wolfe that pierced his eye and limbs. Walter was able to go toe-to-toe with Alucard in his "black jacket" form for a considerable amount of time and even had the upper hand for most of it which is much more than what Luke Valentine and Tubalcain Alhambra lasted as well as Alexander Anderson in his strongest form who didn't even last a moment in combat with Alucard as right after Alucard entered that form, Anderson was blitzed by Alucard and had his heart ripped off. Although his transformation was flawed and the immense power he had started to decrease, Walter did have considerable stamina to last against Alucard for that long and did manage to permanently kill Luke Valentine and Alucard's hellhound familiar "Baskerville" in one attack. As A Hellsing operative In modern times, Walter serves primarily as Integra's butler and also makes special weapons for use by Hellsing's vampires, Alucard and Seras Victoria. However, he is still one of the organization's most capable operatives, wielding high-velocity monomolecular wires with incredible skill and precision. Walter's efficiency and power was so great that he earned the nickname the "Angel of Death," and even at the age of 69, Walter can still rip his way through hordes of the undead. In the manga, he also helps Integra make numerous difficult choices that Alucard occasionally poses, such as whether or not to kill innocent humans in order to achieve mission objectives. In his youth he appeared to be belligerent, short tempered, foul mouthed, arrogant, and almost sadistic in his love of battle, as seen when insulting and mocking the Major and gleefully slicing up the Millennium soldiers. He actually appears to enjoy his brief bout with the Captain despite being outmatched, though he is not happy about Alucard not arriving earlier to help him out. He even refers to the artificial vampires as ''babies when they threaten Integra. As an old man, he appears to be the perfect model of an English butler; he is polite, dilligent, dutiful, and intelligent with a dry, ironic sense of humor and a merciless disposition toward the enemies of his master. He appears to have mellowed out a great deal externally, cutting apart his enemies with a cold precision rather then the glee of his younger self, and delivering only ironic and dignified insults instead of simply swearing up a storm. He appears to take great pride in being human, going so far as to say in response to Alucard's depreciation of old age that "If we cannot have our prosperity with pride, we should reject such prosperity." How much stock he actually puts into this is debatable, as his transformation would appear to contradict this comment. For more information go to here villains.wikia.com/wiki/Walter C. Dornez Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Hellsing Heroes Category:Undead Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Elderly Category:Teenagers Category:Mature Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Rivals Category:Retired Category:Sophisticated Category:Fallen Category:Traitor Category:Horror Heroes